1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display system, an image display method, an image display program, a recording medium, a data processing device, and an image display device.
2. Related Art
There are known image display systems that include a personal computer (data processing device) processing image data and a liquid crystal projector (image display device) receiving the image data transmitted from the personal computer and displaying an image (see JP-A-2004-69996 and JP-A-2004-86277).
In the image display systems disclosed in JP-A-2004-69996 and JP-A-2004-86277, in order to display an image, which is displayed on a display screen of a personal computer, on a liquid crystal projector, image data of the corresponding image is input to the personal computer, then a predetermined image processing is performed in the personal computer, and subsequently the processed image data is transmitted to the liquid crystal projector through a USB cable. The liquid crystal projector displays the image, which is displayed on the display screen of the personal computer, on a screen on the basis of the image subjected to the image processing received through the USB cable.
In particular, in the image display system disclosed in JP-A-2004-86277, a user can designate a region to be displayed on the liquid crystal projector of the display screen of the personal computer and then allow only an image displayed in the designated region to be displayed on the liquid crystal projector.
FIG. 1 is a diagram showing a display example of a display screen of a personal computer and an example of a designated region of the display screen. In FIG. 1, a window W1 for a motion picture display (hereinafter, referred to as a motion picture display window W1) is running on a desktop in which a plurality of icons I are arranged. In the motion picture display window W1, a motion picture is played within a motion picture display region A1. In this example, as indicated by a bold rectangular frame in the center of the drawing, the motion picture display region A1 is designated by a user as a region D to be displayed on the liquid crystal projector. For this reason, the personal computer can transmit only image data corresponding to the motion picture played in the motion picture display region A1 to the liquid crystal projector, and the liquid crystal projector can display only the corresponding motion picture on the full screen.
However, in the image display system disclosed in JP-A-2004-86277, since the region to be displayed on the liquid crystal projector is designated on the display screen of the personal computer, there is a problem in that a user operation has a limitation on the personal computer related to the display screen.
For example, as shown in FIG. 2, the motion picture display window W1 in FIG. 1 moves according to the user operation on the personal computer, and the motion picture display region A1 deviates from the designated region D. Accordingly, the liquid crystal projector cannot appropriately display the motion picture played in the motion picture display region A1. For this reason, it is difficult for the user to move the motion picture display window W1 while the liquid crystal projector is used.
Further, as shown in FIG. 3, if another window W2 is generated or moves in front of the motion picture display window W1 in FIG. 1 according to the user operation on the personal computer, a part of the motion picture display region A1 on the designated region D is shaded by the window W2. Accordingly, the liquid crystal projector cannot appropriately display the motion picture displayed in the motion picture display region A1. For this reason, in order to cause the liquid crystal projector to appropriately display a motion picture thereon, the motion picture display window W1 needs to be constantly displayed at the foreground of the display screen of the personal computer, which limits the generation operation or move operation of the window W2 by the user.